All about love
by JaeHeeJun
Summary: Love makes you happy but that's not all love can give you, love can also hurt you....A new student enter their class. Natsume thought that Mikan likes him and he felt betrayed for no reason at all. Natsume call Mikan a flirt and that he hates her.
1. A New Friend

All about Love

Chapter 1: a new friend

It is an ordinary day for the students of Alice Academy…. That's what they think…….

Mikan Sakura entered their classroom (a beautiful 15 year old girl, boys fell in love of her charm, smart enough friendly and most of all stupid).

"Good Morning Hotaru!" she came running through her so-called-best friend, well Hotaru punch her with her Baka Gun (because she's going to hug her).

She fell down. Yuu came to help her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Oh! Morning Yuu" mikan said

"Good Morning to you too"

"Hey Hotaru! Why do you always do that?"

"Because you kept attempting hugging me, idiot!"

Mikan is a in a third star rank now. Two boys came at the door, its Ruka and Natsume.

"Morning Ruka!" she greeted him. "Morning Natsume" her skirt flew away, unluckily Natsume saw it again.

"Hey! Strawberries watch your moves!"

Mikan realizing it "Natsume you're such a pervert!"

Mr. Narumi came in "Good Morning class" all of them sat down to their proper seats.

"I have an important announcement to make" all of them kept quiet. "We have a new friend!" Almost all of them say "oh". Well Mikan's so happy "Yippee!" three of their classmates aren't interested at all (Ruka, Hotaru and of course Natsume).

"You may come in" Mr. Narumi said with a cheerfulvoice as always. A boy came in (actually he's not a boy anymore, he's already 15. let jut say a hansome gentleman came in. woah. how handsome was he? hehehe) almost all the girls screamed (except Hotaru)

"Cute" Mikan said, enough foreveryone in the room to here (of course she knowhow to look a handsome boy and she already what love is). The boy glanced at her and blushed, he smiled at him he smiled back. "She really is pretty" the boy thought.

"Hi! I'm Ryoma Niwa" he said to them and smiled. Ryoma is handsome, he has a blue black hair, a blazing blue eyes, tall and fair skin (butNatsume is more handsome, hehehe).

"Any questions" Mr.Narumi askedthem

"What is his alice and in what star rank is he now?" Nonoko asked

Sudddenly claws appear on Ryoma's right hand, then he cut hisself so he would get bruises but then the bruises disappearas if nothing hashappen(well actually it's Wolverine mutant ability.hehehe). Everybody was amazed of his alice.

"You see i have claws it's my alice and i can curemy own bruisesand i'm in the third starrank now" he said to them smiling.

"That was great" Mikan smiled at him widely. Some of the girls and the boysget jealous in their "small chatting".

"What are this two doing, flirting in front of the class" tha angry and jealous Natsume thought, he clenched his fist.

"Now, now who's gonna be your partner" Mr. Narumi asked himself not the class. Almost all of the girls raised their hands even Anna andNonoko.

"Mr.Narumi can i choose my partner?"Ryomaasked him hopoing that he will answer yes.

"Well, okay that's not a problem at all" Mr. Narumi simply stated

"I want het"Ryoma is pointing at Mikan.

"So youliked Ms. Mikan Sakura, i guess since she's not new here, you could have her as your partner if Natsume agree with it"

Then suddenly "I don't"Natsume said coldly but he is angry he just don't wanna show it. hisclassmates might think that he has crush onMikan(actually he has). All of his classmates glanced at him, theyalready expected it even Mikan.

"Why?" Ryoma asked him, he is almost pleading to him he sure wants to be with Mikan.

"I don't want you to get in trouble to an idiot liked her"

"I'm not an idiot!" Mikan says almost screaming

"Yes you are"

"Am i not!

someone cut them off...

"Now, Mikan and Natsume stop fighting. Ryoma since Natsume didn't agree with it you should have Yuu to be your partner. He's the classpresident and he's closed to Mikan too" Mr. Narumi said cheerfully.

"Well, alright. Where would i sit?" he asked him.

Mr. Narumi found a vacant seat "You could seat with Mikan"

"Great then"

He sat beside Mikan. Natsume clenched his fists harder, Ruka noticed it.

"Class i have to go away i have something to do, bye" Mr. Narumi exited the room

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura" Mikan said cheerfully

He smiled at her "Mikan what's your alice?"

"I have the nullifying alice" she said

"Wow, you have a great alice"

"Really! thanks for that. You and mr.Narumi are the only ones who complemented my alice" she said smiling at him. He blush lightly.

"Shut up little girl, you are so loud! you bothered all of us here" Natsume said to her coolly.

"Sorry if i bother you" she said sarcastically

"Don't talk to me like that strawberries"

"I have a named and used it, its M-I-K-A-N!" she's getting really upset now.

"Whatever" Natsume started reading his manga again.

Mikan lay down she really wanted to cry. She's tired of him calling her names, treat her as if she's still a little child and most of all embarrass her in front of many people.

"Mikan are you alright?" Ryoma asker her. Natsume heard it.

'Yeah, just fine" she replies back with not so cheery ton. Then Yuu came toward them.

"Hi! i'm Yuu Tobita and i'm going to be your partner" they shake hands "I have the imagination alice" he said to him smiling but Ryoma didn't pay any attention to him, he's looking towards Natsume.

"Who's that guy?" Ryoma asked Yuu

"That one" he is pointing Natsume "He's Natsume Hyuuga and he has the alice of fire, heis in top rank"

"Oww, why is he so mean to Mikan?"

"He is just liked that"

The bell altready ring and its their dismissal...

"Ryoma doyou want to go at the central town this saturday?"

"Well,yeah sure"

Mikan turn around and faced Yuu "Are you coming? You'rehis partner"

"I don't think so I have a meeting this coming saturday. I'm going to get permision to Mr.Jinno so you could go"

"Oh, alright. Hotaru you're going right? you could have Ruka"

"whatever"

"it is settled then. Saturday at 9, alright.

"Okay" Ryoma reply to her. They both blush.

"Great! Keep fliting with voice" jealous Natsume thought. then they exited the room.


	2. Sleepless Night

Chapter 2: Sleepless Nights

Mikan can't sleep that night, so she decided to go for a walk. Ryoma saw her so he follows her.

While she's walking she saw someone at the sakura tree "Who's that maybe it's Natsume" she thought.

"Good evening Natsume!"

"…" no answer

"Why are you here?"

"None of your business stupid little girl"

"Stop being mean will ya?"

"Stop bugging me then"

"I'm not bugging you, I guess I'm not" she said in a low voice

Natsume notice it. Someone's listening at their little chat. It's Ryoma he was so jealous and angry.

"What are you doing then? Idiot"

"Stop calling me idiot or stupid little girl or whatever names you call me. I'm not a little girl anymore!" She says almost shouting out of anger then she ran away crying.

"Oh great I make her cry again" he thought clenching his fist.

He ran following her. "Hey Mikan, wait" but he can't see her anywhere.

Ryoma is in front of Mikan. She's shock that she saw Ryoma there, she step into a rock not knowing it. Ryoma caught her and they fall down. Mikan is at top of Ryoma, she was blushing because their face was inches away from each other and they could feel each other's body. Ryoma wanted to kiss Mikan. At the top of a tree someone is spying on them, it's Natsume. He is going to set a fire, and then he thought he doesn't want to be seen. He just watches them.

When Mikan is standing up she falls down beside Ryoma. "Mikan? What's wrong?". "My leg hurts". "Is that so?" he asked with concern. "What's wrong with the girl now?" Natsume thought.

Mikan began crying again. "Why are you crying?" Ryoma asked her. "Nothing important, really". "Okay, I'm going to bring you back to your room then" he said. "Alright"

"I really do make her cry, what stupid of me". Natsume thought.

He lifts her, bridal style to her room. He laid her on her bed. "Thanks for that Ryoma" she kissed her on the cheek. He blushed liked a tomato. "Goodnight then". "Goodnight" kissing her at her forehead.

Natsume is watching them. He felt really mad now. When suddenly…. "Ouch, my foot really hurts. I'm just going to sleep and forget about everything, forget about HIM just for once" Mikan says, and then tears fall down in her eyes again.

"What the… I hate to see you cry" It's Natsume

"Knock, knock" someone's knocking on her door in the middle of the night! She wiped her tears "come in"

"You're still not sleeping you are such an idiot" Natsume said

"If you're just going to tease me, you better go. what was that first aid kit for? huh"

"For your injury dumy" Natsume thought

He sat beside Mikan's injured foot and put bandage on it

Was this Natsume in front of me?" Mikaan thought

"You should change your clothes strawbrries" Natsume told her "You're sweatimg already

How am i gonna do that? I can't move"

"Let me do it for you" he said coldly

"What! No way! let mesweat here, Pervet!"

"I'm not going to do anything to you. i'm gonna closed my eyes stupid little girl"

"I'm not a little girl anymore. alright, don'topen your eyes alright"

"okay" he replies coldly

Natsume is undressing her and when she's putting her pajama's on her she giggles. he caught her eyes staring at him and then he saw her lips it was perfectly curved. He want to kiss it but he control hisself.

"Why are you giggling, idiotic girl"

"I just thought that you're much more cuter when you are sleeping. hehehe" he blushed 10 shades of red.

"Stop that" he realized that he was on top of her. he feels her breath and his hands caught her waist. their face are very closed to each other and their lips met. Mikan kissed him back, they share a passionate kiss.

Natsume stop first "You should put your clothes on and sleep" Natsume said to her.

"Well, i couldn't put it myself. you could still help me right?"

"Oh yeah" he closed his eyes again

"You don't need to closed your eyes, you already saw my body" she smiled at him

He blushed too red.

"What is she thinking huh" Natsume thought

"idiot" he smirked

"I'm not an idiot alright. I have a name and it's mikan M-I-K-A-N" she tells him almost shouting

"Hey! Shut up! You are so loud you can wake them all up , ypu're so stupid" Natsume toldher

"Oooops! hehehe"

"I'm going now. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she replies

What they don't know is that someone is spying on them. He is so jealous to what he was seeing. He hide when Natsume get out of the room and go back at hisroom.

"You'll be mine Mikan" Ryoma thought

End of another chapter...

the name Ryoma i get it from the anime the prince of tennis and his last name Niwa i got it fron the anime DNangel. you see i'm an anime addict hehehe... hope you likedit. All criticisms are very well accepted.


	3. At The Central Town

Chapter 3: At the Central Town

Mikan woke up and it's already 8:30 in the morning. "Aaa, I'm going to be late!" she shouts loudly inside her room. She immediately stands up and when she step her foot, it hurts. It didn't hurt that much but still it hurts when she walks. She doesn't mind it at all. She took a bath and got dress. She wore white spaghetti strap (her cleavage has shown by it) with a jacket, a blue faded mini skirt and a snickers. Her curves are shown by her clothes and her hair is down, she looked at the mirror and adores herself. When she exits Natsume at her room she saw Natsume at her side.

"Good Morning Natsume!" she greeted him cheerfully. "What do I look?"

He feels his blood coming up on his face "really beautiful" he thought

"Wow, you look gorgeous!"

Natsume and Mikan glanced to who the voice is. Natsume's hand clenched. Mikan blushed lightly.

"Good Morning Ryoma and thanks" she said to him smiling.

"Good morning to you too! You're welcome" He replies. "So may we go now, they might be waiting for us there" he said showing his hands to her.

"Flirting along the corridor huh, as if I was not here"Natsume thought angrily

"Oh, alright then" accepting Ryoma's hand "Wait" she approaches Natsume "Natsume want to come with us at the central town? Ruka is going to be with us for sure". "Whatever" he says emotionless "That's great then!" she took Natsume'shand. Mikan realize it, Natsume pull out his hands. They both blushed. Ryoma saw it and he interfere.

"So let's go then". They walked through the gate. Mikan is at the center and the two boys are beside her. The two boy's eyes met. Ryoma smiled at Natsume but he just smirk at him.

When they reach the academy gate. Hotaru is already with Ruka (they are boyfriend and girlfriend now)

"Good Morning" she greeted all her friends. "Good morning" they greeted back.

"HOOOTTTTTAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUU" attempting hugging her. Someone grabbed her wrist "Don't try you just going to hurt yourself" its Natsume. They look at him, shock "What are you staring at?" "Nothing" Ruka said.

"Something's changed in him" Hotaru told Ruka

"Yeah" Ruka replies

"Mommy!" it's Youichi running towards them. He hugged his so called mommy.

Youichi grabbed Natsume's hand. "Daddy Natsume!" He exclaimed. Natsume blushed but he looks away so no one could see.

"Youichi do you want to go at the central town with us" Mikan asked him. "Sure mom"

The bus arrived…

"Here's the bus" Mikan said excitedly.

Hotaru and Ruka are with each other at the front see. While, Natsume, Mikan, Ryoma and Youichi is at the back seats. Youichi sits at mikan's lap.

"They are not couples yet so I still have a chance" Ryoma thought smiling.

"Youichi you should sit here at my lap you're heavy for your mom now" Natsume told him. "Oh alright. Sorry mom" "that's alright" she smiles at him. He sits on Natsume's lap.

"Looks liked a happy family huh" Ryoma thought

The bus stop…

They all get down.

"Let's just meet here at 4" Hotaru told them

Hotaru and Ruka…..

They are walking store by store holding each others hand. Girls around them are jealous and some boys too.

"Do you think Natsume will confess to her" Hotaru asked.

"Maybe. Since Ryoma is with them he will be force to confess.

"Yeah maybe"

Mikan, Natsume, Ryoma and Youichi….

They walked store by store and it's already 3:00 (ha-ha, I just want the time to be faster, hehehe) Mikan spotted the fluff puffs.

"Youichi do you want some fluff puffs?" Mikan asked him with a gentle smile.

"Sure" she gave him a box of it "Thanks mom" he gave her a small smile.

"Wow, it's really delicious" she says childishly. "Here. Ryoma have some"

"Thanks, wow, it taste great. He gave her a warm smile"

"Natsume want to have some?" When she turned around to give Natsume some fluff puffs her foot suddenly hurts. "Ouch" when Mikan going to fall down Natsume caught her in her waist.

"Thanks for that" she gave him a painful smile (it's because of her foot)

"Watched your moves little girl" when she's going to argue back her foot hurts again.

"Mikan are you alright?" Ryoma asked her with concern

"Yeah just fine" she answered him.

Youichi looked worried. "Don't worry about me" she tapped him on the head.

Natsume laid her on the bench. Ryoma is sitting beside her.

"We're just going to buy something. Wait there with Ryoma"

When they were out of sight…

"Mikan is your foot really hurt?" Ryoma asked her

"Not much. I guess some rest will do"

Natsume and Youichi arrived "mommy!" Youichi running towards her. "Daddy bought you some medicine and a gi-"Natsume cut him out.

"Here. Drink this it's a pain reliever" Natsume told her.

"Oh thanks. But don't you buy my water" she asked him.

"I forgot"

"I'm going to buy some drinks for you" Ryoma stood up and leaving them

"Thank you"

"Yeah, you should go away you just disturbed us" Natsume thought evilly

Natsume is pulling out her shoes. "What are you doing?" Mikan asked him "putting bandage on your foot. Don't you put bandage on your foot before you leave?". "I forgot about it". Youichi are just staring at them smiling.

Silence….

"Natsume, thank you"

"What for?"

"For last night…"

"Is that for the kiss?" Natsume asked her emotionless. She got hurt because she thought Natsume liked her even a little bit.

"No" she was hiding her feelings. She doesn't want to cry in front of him again. "Not for that. For putting bandage on my foot and helping me change my clothes" she was blushing really red. Even Natsume she just didn't noticed it.

"You already pay me" he said coldly. He smiles only to himself.

Ryoma saw this. He interfere them, he gave Mikan the bottle of water. "Guys, I think we should go it's already 4. Ryoma told them.

"Right" Mikan said cheerfully.


	4. At the Northern Forest

Chapter 4: At the Northern Forest

Its mikan's class breaks time so she decided to go for a walk. Ryoma follow her.

"Hi there Mikan"

"Hello Ryoma" she said cheerfully

"Where are you going?"

"Going to take a walk"

"Can I come?"

"Sure thing she said widely smiling"

Natsume is under the tree reading his manga. When he heard a familiar voice, he follows that voice. He saw Mikan and Ryoma holding each others hand (the thing is they not really holding each others hand) he felt angry and jealous, he follow them.

Mikan's showing her ring to Ryoma (that's why he is holding her hand)

"It's beautiful" Ryoma said admiring hr ring.

"Yeah, someone give it to me. A gift actually for my birthday" Mikan told him. It's a ruby heart shaped ring. She really liked it because it's a color of someone's eye, Natsume. Even though she didn't know who gave it to her she feel that it's someone special to her.

"Who's that someone huh" he asked teasingly

"Well, I really don't know" she thinks about it

Natsume is at the top of a tree, he didn't hear what they are talking about because he is far away from them. What he sees and knows that Ryoma is holding mikan's hand and she is smiling sweetly at him. He gets really jealous. A fire appears in his palm when Ryoma stop holding her hand the fir disappear.

"Mikan I heard that there is a certain northern forest here" he asked her interestingly.

"Yeah and it's really creepy out there" she told him a bit frightened.

"Can you go there with me?" Ryoma asked her hoping that she would agree.

"Oh no! Its scary" she really is frightened now.

"Ill be with you and the sun is still up" he says convincingly

"Well, since you're just new here, alright just don't leave me out there"

"Why should I do that of course I'm not going to leave you"

She holds on to his arms. He blushed but he didn't notice it. They're walking towards the northern forest now. "Why is she holding in his arms? Are they couples now? Why are they going at the northern forest? For a date? Nah, that wouldn't be. There are too many questions in Natsume's head and jealousy is coming in his nerves. He decided to follow them.

At the northern forest…

"Hey Mikan"

"Yeah" she faced Ryoma

Natsume jump at the nearest tree towards them, so he can hear them.

"Mikan… I… I li... I like you Mikan! Can you be my girlfriend?"

Natsume was pissed off hearing this. Too many questions are in is mind "is she going to answer him back? What are they going to do now? I don't wan to see this" Natsume closed his eyes.

"Well I…I like you too but…" but before she could continue what she is saying Ryoma kissed her. He holds on to her waist. She was so slim, she was sexy. Natsume is walking away from them. What he saw and hears is enough. Hearing that Mikan liked Ryoma is breaking his heart into pieces and he don't want to hear that she loves him.

What Natsume didn't saw or hear is that after he ran away Ryoma stop kissing Mikan. Mikan continues what she was saying "you see I liked you as a friend. I loved somebody else"

"I know that already. You loved Natsume don't you?" he asked her teasingly.

"Well yeah, but I don't think that he liked me too. Much worst I really think he hates me" she said in a very low voice.

"That's what you think. Why don't you try to tell him?" Ryoma advised her

"I guess I'll try tomorrow" she says smiling sweetly at him.

"That's my girl"

She hugged him as a thank you.

While in Natsume…

He really felt liked crying. He felt betrayed "what was that kissed for? I really thought that she likes me. Is she just playing on me?" he felt so weak, he feels dumb. Anger flow on to his nerves unto his heart.


	5. I hate you!

Chapter 4: I hate you!

"Good Morning Ruka!" Mikan greet him "good morning Mikan" he reply while petting his bunny  
"good morning Natsume!" no reply he didn't look at her or call her names.

Ruka sit beside Hotaru.

"Ruka do you know anything wrong with Natsume?" she asked him "he didn't even face Mikan he just avoided her"

"I don't know and since yesterday he's liked that. He doesn't even talk to me." Ruka told her.

Mr.Narumi came in. "bye now" she kissed him on the cheeks. They both blush.

"Good morning class" Mikan sat on her seat, ryoma's beside her. Natsume looking towards them. They're to each other while laughing. He's angry again and the scene that he saw yesterday is repeating on his mind. Ruka feel hot he saw that it was Natsume looking at Mikan and Ryoma. He moved away from Natsume.

"Hey Mikan"

"Yes Hotaru?" she faced Hotaru

"Did anything happen between you and Natsume yesterday?" she looks concerned

"Nothing"

"Oh, alright"

The bell ring "bye class" "Good bye Mr.Narumi"

Mikan spotted Natsume under the tree.

"Hi there Natsume" she greet him cheerfully

"…"

"Can I sit down?"

"…"

"Uhmm Natsume do you want to go at the central town with me?"

"Why should I do that? Go away. Stupid little girl" he didn't hesitate to show his anger towards her.

"Why are you angry with me huh? And stop calling me names!" she said almost crying,

"Idiot". "I'm not an idiot!"

"Flirt". "I'm not a flirt. How did you say I'm a flirt huh!" she shouts at me sounding really hurt.

"Stop making excuses. Flirting with other boys is enough to be said that you're a flirt" he said, his anger is coming on his nerves now.

"I'm not flirting with boys!" she's really angry now, she felt liked crying.

"Kissing boys isn't that flirting?" she remembers yesterday "maybe he saw when Ryoma kissed me" Mikan thought. "But he was wrong it's not liked that" she protested in her mind.

"Well… I… I'm not flirting with him. It's just that-"but before she finishes what she was saying…

"Go away! I hate you stupid girl!"

Her tears are flowing down to what he just said to her. She rather die than here the words 'I hate you' from Natsume. Thinking of it she feels liked crying, but now hearing it from him she really want to die.

"Why is she crying huh! It supposed to be no effect on her" Natsume thought

"Fine! I hate you too! You're a damn idiot!" her voice is trembling and then she ran away.

He feels his heart hurt. It hurts on the things she says to her…

It's already midnight…

Natsume isn't sleepy yet so he sat under the tree by the lake, reading his manga again. Actually he isn't reading at all" what Mikan tell him is echoing on his head "fines! I hate you too! You're a damn idiot!" his mind and his heart really hurts. It hurts as like it was shot by a thousand canons.

While in mikan's room…

"I feel so depressed" she whisper to her self "it's because of that idiot" she thought about Natsume again and cry harder than before. "He'll never hurt me again; he hates me why should I love him. He's just a damn idiot!" she starts crying again "I'm going for a walk, I'm not going at the sakura tree. I don't wanna see him" because every time she wanted to go for a walk at night she always see Natsume at the sakura tree.

While she's walking she saw the lake. She doesn't know why but her feet bring her there. Natsume saw her but he didn't want to be seen. He just watches her to approach the lake. She undressed herself "hey what am I doing here? Silly me since I'm already here I'm going to take a swim"

Natsume giggle to what Mikan just say. Then he saw her undressing herself "wow, she really is beautiful even her body is" he says adoring her and he feel really hot now.

When she swam at the lake. A minute passed she didn't show up. He waits for to show up but still she didn't "is she drowning? Oh shoot!" he ran towards the lake. He took off his shoes and dive into the lake. He saw her, Natsume swim towards her. When he gets her, he lands her on the grass. He slapped her but she didn't woke up "one thing to save her" he told himself. Natsume gave her a mouth to mouth resuscitation. Water flow onto her mouth and the she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing? Do you want to die huh! You're such a stupid girl! You make me worry!" Natsume told her with full of concern.

"Na… na… Natsume?" the she fall asleep again. He carries her bridal style into her room. He laid her on her bed. He saw that her pillows are wet "she might be crying" Natsume thought. Natsume dry her and find a dress on her closet. He found a white mini night gown and dressed it to Mikan. Then he dries himself.

Natsume sees that Mikan feels cold even though she already has a blanket. He got into her bed and sleep with her. When Mikan woke up she felt somebody beside her. She feel him breathing, his left hand is supporting her head and his right hand is holding her right hand. Somebody is embracing her!

She turns around to see who it was. Then, Natsume open his eyes, he saw Mikan staring at his face.

Natsume stood up leaving Mikan on her bed "sorry" Natsume told her while approaching the room. "Natsume wait" he stops from walking. "Can you… can you just stay for a while?"Mikan asked him in low tone "ill call Ryoma if you want someone to look at you" he said in cold voice, actually he felt liked crying. When he exited the room, Mikan began crying again,

Minutes passed…

"Knock, knock"

"Who's that?" she asked while sobbing.

"It's me Ryoma"

"Come in"

"What happened to you?" Ryoma asked her with concern

She told him the whole story and starting crying again. Natsume heard her cry again…


	6. depression

Chapter 6: Depression

When Natsume heard her cry again, he opens her door making no noise. He saw Ryoma hugging Mikan!

"Now, now Mikan, stop crying. Why don't you take a rest, okay?" Ryoma sweetly smile at her.

She stop crying "thank you Ryoma I felt safe with you and na…" tears falling down her eyes again when she thinks about Natsume.

Ryoma wipe her tears his face is even closer o Mikan Natsume saw this and feel really jealous, Ryoma didn't even notice him because his full attention is in Mikan.

"Mikan, why don't you just stop thinking about it? Take a rest" he kissed her on the forehead. She lay her down and put a blanket on her "sleep now, alright?"

She nodded. When Ryoma is getting up, she grabbed ryoma's arms. Natsume saw this. "Please stays here with me don't leave me" she told him, almost afraid that if someone will not stay with her she might think about committing suicide. "I might… think of committing suicide" she told him in a very low voice.

"What the heck! Why does she wan to die?" Natsume thought worriedly.

"Don't ever think about that again!" Ryoma told her angrily

"Sorry"

"Just take a rest. I'm going to stay" he kissed her on the forehead and sit at the chair beside her. Mikan hold his hands and fall asleep.

Natsume get out of her room quietly... he's so worried about her. He wanted to know what's worrying her. Then, he entered his room and lay on the bed. He falls asleep worries about her.

Next morning…

It's already 7:30 and their class starts an 8:00.

"Where's that idiot?" Hotaru asked Yuu; fortunately all of her classmates heard her even Natsume and Ruka.

"Yeah, where is she?" Sumire asked.

Even Ruka asked Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, do you know where she is?" Ruka asked him

"No, why should I know" Natsume replied coldly but he's worried sick about her... Ryoma entered the room he waved at them "good morning"

"Ryoma do you know where Mikan is?" Yuu asked him. All eyes are on him even Natsume and Ruka.

"She's at her room, taking a rest" he said to them and he sat down on his chair.

"Why?" Sumire asked him.

"She doesn't feel good" he said in low tone.

"Oh" almost all of them said and go back to their own business.

"I'm just going there" Ruka told Natsume pointing at hotaru's seat.

"Whatever" he's reading his manga (he's not actually reading.

Ruka came at hotaru's place and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed lightly. Her eyes set on Ryoma again.

"Tell me what happen to her? If you don't I'll kill you!" she said to him threateningly but calm.

"Don't be so exaggerated" Ryoma told her, scared…

"Blah, blah, blah" he told them everything. Starting when he confess to Mikan up to the last evening. "That's what happens" Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire and the levitating boy are listening to him. They feel sorry for her.

"I'm going to talk to that idiot" Hotaru said angrily. All of her classmates were shock towards her actions. She doesn't always show emotions. She felt angry and sad, thinking her best friend want to die because of that pervert. She want to cry, she don't want her best friend to die she don't want to lose her.

"Calm down" Ruka hold her hand. She sat down.

Mr. Narumi came in "good morning class" he greet them.

"Good morning Mr. Narumi"

"Make it your free time today. I'm going to do something"

"Yehey" just a few of them said. "Bye" Mr. Narumi walked out the door. He knows what's happening, Ryoma already told him. He's worried about Mikan too but he just let them solve it.

Hotaru stood up and go towards Natsume.

"Hey!" she said angrily

"What is it?" he put down his manga and looks at Hotaru. Ruka and the others are at her back. They know that Hotaru can't control herself whenever it's about Mikan.

She can't stop herself. She slaps Natsume at his right cheek.

"What was that for?" Natsume said angrily, rubbing his cheek.

"You're such a jerk!" Hotaru bark at him and walked out of the room with the gang except Ruka and Ryoma. They probably are going to mikan's room.

All of their classmates that are left are watching the three of them, a bit frightened.

"Oh shoot!" Natsume said angrily, he punch his desk.

"You see Natsume, Hotaru is angry about you because of… because of Mikan" Ruka told him he's looking at the floor.

"I don't do anything to her!" he said angrily.

"Yes you did!" Ryoma answered him back angrily. Their temper is rising. He can't stop himself, he punch Natsume. He falls down.

There's a fire on Natsume's palm but before he can used it. Ryoma spoke already…

"Are you that idiot? You didn't let her to explain!" Natsume can't reply back he can't find any words to say. "She wants to die because of you!" Ryoma walked out going to mikan's room.

"You see… blah, blah, blah"  
Ruka explained to him. Natsume's is so down now, he can't believe what he was hearing. Then he walked out (probably going at the sakura tree) Ruka follow the others.

While in mikan's room…

"Knock, knock"

"Come in" she said in low voice.

"Hey idiot! Get up there!" Hotaru shout at her.

"Hotaru, oh, hi guys" Mikan said, not so cheerful.

"Mikan are you alright" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison.

"I'm just fine"

"Let's go out, let them two talk" Yuu told them.

"Alright" they said in very low voice. They saw Ryoma coming "is she alright?" he asked them "I guess so" Yuu answered.

"Hotaru!" Hotaru hugged her "don't you ever think of dying because if you die I will die too" she hugged her tightly. They heard Mikan cry again, they feel san and then Ruka came.

"Where's Hotaru?" Ruka asked

"Inside mikan's room" koko told him.

He opens the door and saw Hotaru hugging Mikan. They all follow Ruka inside mikan's room.

"Mikan do you want to go at the central town with us?" Ruka asked her hoping that it will cheer her up.

"I don't want to I'm just going to stay here" she said.

"But…" before Ruka can reply Hotaru cut him off.

"Alright then. Be sure you're going to class tomorrow." Hotaru told her.

"Okay" before they can exit mikan's room, Youichi ran towards her.

"Mommy is you alright?" he asked her with concern.

"I'm fine don't worry about me"

"Youichi" it was Hotaru. "Why don't you stay with her and make sure that she'll be fine" Hotaru told him.

"Okay I'm going to take care of my mommy but where's my daddy?" Youichi asked them...

"Well, you see he has something to do" Yuu told him.

"Oh, okay" he said cheerfully.

They all exited the room…

"Come here Youichi" Mikan commanded him. He lay down on her bed. Tears fall down in her eyes again, her heart really hurts.

"Mommy stop crying" then he wipes mikan's tears. Mikan hugged him tightly, they fall asleep (it's 9:00 am at their time; I don't know where I get that time. Hehehe)

While under the sakura tree…

Natsume is not reading his manga. His right hand is on his forehead. He doesn't know what he is going to do now.

"What have I done? I misunderstood all of it" his hands covering his face " I don't want to see her cry but I'm the one who make her cry and worst of all she want to die because of me" tears fall down in his eyes.

He feels weak. He doesn't know how he could wipe away the hurt that mikan's feels. Someone's approaching him.

"Hey, why don't you go and visit her" it's more of a command that an advice. It's from a certain raven haired girl with violet eyes.

"…" no reply

"Here" she gave him a handkerchief "wipe your tears it will ruin your reputation" she said coldly. He accepted it "if tomorrow she's still crying… I swear… you'll never see her again" she said threateningly.

"What should I do?" he asked her

"Talk to her" then she walked away

He falls asleep on thinking what he should do…..

Another chapter is finish.

Whateverness…

Danavalkyrie…

Hend…

Dbzgtfan2004…

Thanks for the reviews and sorry if I just thank you too late. I was so worn out; I'm going home at 9 because of our choir practice. When I finished another chapter I already feel sleepy so I don't have time to do a note and by the way the next chapter will be the last one. Hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for whateverness, danavalkyrie and hen for putting me at your favorites. I really am flattered. Thank you very much.


	7. Night love

Chapter 7: Night Love

Mikan woke up and it's already 7:00 pm. She steps out of the bed gradually so she will not wake Youichi. She headed towards the bathroom and took a bath.

Youichi woke up and heard that someone's taking a bath (it's probably Mikan) he stood up.

"Mom, I'm going to fetch us some food"

"Alright thanks"

While Natsume…

Ruka wake Natsume up…

"Natsume wake up, its dinner time already"

"I don't want to eat"

"You must eat"

"I said I don't want to eat!"

Ruka slaps him "if you will continue to act liked that, Mikan will never go back to her old self again. You're the only one that she need now. Can you understand that?" Natsume nodded.

Ruka grabbed his wrist "stand up". He stands up. They enter the canteen and almost everybody inside the canteen look at Natsume. He makes fire on his way towards hotaru's table.

"Stop that!" a wind blew. Hotaru used one of her inventions.

"Here bring it to her. Youichi's at her room too" Ryoma gave him a tray of food. Enough for three people.

"She didn't eat yet since this morning" he simply stated to him.

Natsume exited the canteen while he is walking he saw Youichi.

"Hello there daddy Natsume" he greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Youichi! Where's you mommy?" he asked him gently (probably didn't want to shoe that he and Mikan have a problem)

"She's at her room taking a bath" he said simply

""oh" he blushed lightly, thinking what Mikan will look (bad thought huh, hehehe)

"I'm going at her room. Wanna come?"

"No. I'm just going at the canteen since you already have a food for her. Bye" Natsume tapped him at his head.

Before Natsume arrive at mikan's room. Hotaru and Ruka arrived there first. They sneak out at her room and since they heard Youichi telling Natsume that mikan's taking a bath. There will be going no problem at all.

(Wanna know how they past Youichi and Natsume?)

Flashback...

When Natsume exited the canteen Hotaru grabbed Ruka's wrist.

"Where are we going?" Ruka asked puzzled

"Sneaking" Hotaru said there's an evil grin on her faced.

"Hotaru you're so evil"

"Do you want to come or not?" Hotaru asked him coldly

"Of course I'll come

"Here" she gave him a white pill.

"What's this?"

"Invention no 0854: invisibility pills, it can make you invisible without any limit. Don't swallow it or else it will be permanent"

Ruka accept it and put into his mouth. After a minute they become invisible.

"Hotaru where are you?" "Here" Ruka hold her hand. Hotaru blushed he didn't saw it.

They walked pass Youichi and Natsume then they heard…

"She's at her room taking a bath" he said simply.

Then they reach mikan's room…

End of flashback…

Hotaru got something on her pocket. A very small bee.

"What was that?" Ruka asked her in a whisper.

"A camera"

"What?" Ruka shout.

"Who's in there?" Mikan asked them.

"…" no one answered

"Its Ruka's voice. I might be hallucinating" she just said to herself.

"You're so loud" Hotaru said to him she placed the small bee at mikan's curtain.

"Where just going to see what would happen to them" she said simply.

When they exit the room luckily Natsume is far way from them. They walked silently. Hotaru and Ruka reach hotaru's room. Hotaru open the video (nothings happening yet and by the way the room is dark and the only light is mikan's bathroom).

"knock, knock" it is Natsume knocking on mikan's room. She's still inside her bathroom.

"wait just a second Youichi (she thought it was Youichi) I'm going to get dress"

Mikan wore a black mini short (when I mean mina, it means MINI!) she didn't care it was just Youichi and a white spaghetti strap (which part of her breast is shown) her wet hair is down and her petite body is perfectly curved on her outfit.

She open the door and was shock to saw Natsume with a tray of food. He doesn't have any emotins but he blushed when he saw what Mikan's wearing and look away.

"What are you doing?" she asked him coldly. She don't want emotions to filled her.

"bringing you food. You didn't ate since this morning"

"Youichi already fetch me some food"

"he's not going to. He says that I should be the one to bring you food"

"thanks" she get the tray from him

"are you not letting me to get in?"

"why should i?"

"I still didn't ate yet"

"ow, why?"

"none of your business" she let him enter the room.

Natsume put the tray on the table and sat on the sofa. Mikan joined him.they finished eating. Someone knock on the door. It was natsume's personal robot.

The robot came in and just picked up the dishes and exited the room.

She wait for Natsume to exit the door but he didn't so she just closed the door.

"mi… Mikan" Natsume said in very low voice his head is looking down at the floor, she can't saw his face.

Mikan was shocked that Natsume call her in her name. happiness filled her heart "what did you say?"

Natsume is walking towards her. Mikan is standing still at the door. Naume put his right hand at the door besides mikans' head. Their faces are just inches away from each other. His bangs cover his ruby eyes.

"mi… kan… I'm… I'm so sorry"his ruby eyes became watery.

"is that all you're going to say? You're forgiven" she said coldly to him ( she was a bit disappointed she taught Natsume will confess to her) "you may leave" she was searching for the doorknob. Natsume grabbed her hand and hold on tighly into it. He look up at her. They looked at each other eyes to eyes. Mikan saw tha his eyes are watery and tears wanted to flow on his eyes. It touched her heart.

"please let's stop this bullshit!"

"it is not a bullshit Natsume!" she can't stop her tears flowing anymore. She pushed him away from here. She turn her back and going out of the room (if Natsume don't want to get out the she will!) but before she could get out of the door Natsume embraced her.

Mikan could fell natsume's tears.

"please Mikan don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry and it hurts me a lot to see you cry because of me"

Mikan turn to face Natsume. He's still embracing her and she lean her head on his chest.

"natume… i… love you…" she started crying again.

"I love you too Mikan" he touched her chin and make her face closed to him. There's a warm smile in both of them. Natsume's bowing his head to reach mikan's face. They share a passionate kissed. Natsume hold her waist while her hands is at his neck.

In Hotaru's room…

All of their friends are inside hotaru's room even Ryoma is there too.they are watching Mikan and Natsume. All of them gave a small smile even Ryoma! As long as mikan's happy he will be happy too. He know that there will be someone that is destined to be with him.

Hotaru switched off the T.V."let's give them some privacy" all of them get out of the room except for ruka of course.

"hey" ruka said to Hotaru.

"yeah" she faced him

"I love you"he said holding on her waist.

"I love you too" their lips met

In mikan's room…

Natsume kay her on the bed (No! they're not going to do you-know what) he's on top of her. His hands lay on her legs. Mikan's hands wrap on his body. They stop kissing (they need to breath)

"hey little girl" he whisper to her.

"I'm not little giel anymore! You've just kissed me" she shout not to loud.

He laughed at her "what are you laughing at?"

"you're such a kid"Natsume said to her

"Hmmm"

"want to know something?" he asked her more on stated it to her.

"what?" she asked annoyingly

He lay beside her and embraced her "you're so pretty and sexy but…" her face turning red "you act liked a child"

"I'm not a child pervert!and I already know that!"

"hmm. I'm going to my room. Wanna come?"

"why should I come?"

"because I want you too"

"okay. I'm leaving a note for Youichi he might come hear"

Youichi,

I'm in your dad's room. Just go there if you want to.

Mikan,

She clung onto natsume's arms. She feel very happy. Natsume smile at her, when she look into her face, he saw something… its her cleavage! He turn really red and she didn't notice it.

"hey" Natsume said to her in very low voice.

"what?"

"don't go out with that kind of dress" she look onto him but he didn't look back.

"why?" she asked sounding curious. "because of that" he point at her cleavage. She look where is he pointing, she blushed her face turned crimson red.

"Natsume! You're such a pervert!"

He smirk at her. They reach his door. Mikan sat at his bed. Natsume's entering the bathroom door.

"I'm the only one who should see that" he stated coldly, actually his grinning.

"hmm, pervert!"

20 minutes passed…

He exit the bathroom door and saw Mikan looking at hi things. Mikan felt his presence. She was stunned to saw Natsume only with his boxers!

"enjoy what you're seeing!" Natsume smirk at her.

"no. why should i?" she looked away she was blushing 10 shades of red.

"let's sleep it's already 11:00"

"I'm going to sleep here!"

"why don't you like too?"

"not really" she simply said "are you not going to wear any shirts? Its really cold"

"no. I feel warm when you're with me"

They sleep together at the bed. They are facing each other. Natsume kissed her on the lips, a minute of passionate kissed.

"I love you" Natsume whisper to her.

"I love you too" she rest on his chest and embraced him. His hands is reasting on her waist. His lips are on his forehead. They fall asleep.

The end.

It's finished. Thanks for those who read it. Thank you very much I thought it was a rubbish story, I guess not that much. Hehehe. Thank you very very much.


End file.
